The Adventure of a Lifetime
by StarGazer205
Summary: Alice Johnson is a daughter of Hades, with the power to kill a person with the touch of a finger. When her younger sister dies, Alice's mother blames her. While on the road back to Camp-Half Blood, Alice meets a strange man with a blue box. Alice is quick to join the Doctor, Amy, and Rory on a journey throughout time and space. 11/OC Bad at summaries, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay not a long first chapter, just sort of an idea I had. I will continue it if the responses are good. Other chapters will be longer, this is just sort of explaining everything. Alice is a creation of my own mind and I am the only one who is allowed to own her. The Doctor belongs to BBC and Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riorden. I think that is how you spell his name. Anyways, enjoy! Also despite Amy and Rory leaving they will still be in this because it does take place in Series 5 of Doctor Who and after the Titan War in the book. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ah how I wish I owned the Doctor and Percy Jackson, but sadly I don't. **

Most people would say they never saw it coming, or what would drive someone to do that? But I knew what finally drove my sister to kill herself. Half-sister, technically, but sister none the less. Sure, we didn't get along all of the time, or at all really, but she was my sister, and she was only 17. Her name was Sarah. And to everyone, she was perfect. She had fabulous golden blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and was the perfect height. She was captain of the cheerleading team, student body president, and was at the top of her class. She was friends with all the right people, dressed the right way, and was even dating the perfect guy.

I think if there was one thing Sarah and I could have agreed on was that she was in love with this guy, and that he loved her as well. He was definitely not a football player, and he actually preferred video games to playing any real sport. But he was hers, and she was his. And when he was killed by a drunk driver, my sister only lived a short 6 months after his death when she decided it wasn't worth it, and hung herself. I blame myself in a way; if I hadn't left to go to the store to get milk then maybe I could have stopped her. My step-dad doesn't blame me at all, because he knows there truly was nothing I could have done to prevent it, if anything I would have just delayed it. However, my mom wasn't okay with this explanation. She blamed me, saying it was because of who my father was.

Every time someone dies she blames him, even though it's not his fault. I mean, ya he is Hades God of the Underworld, but he is still my dad. He doesn't choose who lives and who dies, that is completely up to the Fates. But, my mother blames me. Sarah was buried next to him, together forever, just as they should have been. They would have gotten married after high school most likely, and would have lived a very long and happy life. I on the other hand had accepted my fate of never finding love or having a happily ever after. My hair wasn't blond like Sarah's, instead it was average length and jet black, and instead of blue eyes my eyes where a dull green color. My mom had green eyes and blond hair while my step-dad had blue eyes and red hair.

I think it was my sister's death that finally drove me away from my mother. I couldn't take her blaming me for everything that went wrong in her life. I know I wasn't perfect, heck with my ADHD, dyslexia, and monsters chasing me around all my life, I was lucky I lived to be 19! I had run away before, for fear of putting my younger sister in danger, but I always came back around the holidays, seeing as how Camp Half-Blood was usually pretty empty around that time. Besides, I loved Christmas at my normal home; it was the one time of the year when I wasn't the 'bad child.' I may have contributed with to the 'bad girl' idea with my signature look of black combat boots, jeans, and of course my favorite leather jacket, but I mean I wasn't a bad kid. I fought a long my cousin's, Percy, side as he battled Lord Kronos and the Titans.

When I left this time, however, I didn't plan on coming back. My name is Alice Lila Johnson, Daughter of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. And this is the story of how I met a man with a blue box that could travel through time and space, and ultimately fell in love with this bow-tie wearing Time Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, your responses were amazing! Thank you guys so much! Sorry for the late update, but I definitley think the hardest part about writing these things is the begining, so expect slow updates at first. However, I did just get a new laptop so it might be easier to write if I have access to a computer 25/7, which I didn't before. So enjoy chapter 2 guys!**

**Disclaimer: If I actuall owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and if I ownded Doctor Who, I would not be living in America.**

CHAPTER 2: A sad goodbye, for a great hello.

Okay, so maybe things hadn't gone as planned. I just wanted to remain in the background, un noticed. But no, she just had to notice me. I mean, I guess she would have, the cementary wasn't very big. Hell, the whole town wasn't very big. It was one of those old fashioned towns, where curfew was eleven, music played during the holidays, and people left their doors open because nothing remotely interesting ever happened. I was just standing by a tree that was near the very back of the cementary, in the shadows. I prefered the shadows, I was able to travel in them. Sure, it was exhausting, but convinient. I was wearing a long coat that had a complete zipper up the front and a belt around it that I coud tie, a pair of black jeggins, and of course combat boots that were extremely comfortable. Underneath the jacket I wore my bright orange 'Camp-Half Blood' t-shirt, since I was heading back there. My jet-black hair had become slightley tangled with the wind blowing so hard, and was slightly damp from the light drissel from earlier in the day.

I had been standing under the tree I used to play in when I was little with Brandon, tears streaming down my face as I watched my sister's casket being lowered into the ground, when I heard her shreak at me.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HER!" came the noise from a woman with sandy-blond hair and emerald green eyes that matched mine.

She approached me, screaming: "IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

I wanted to snap at her, I did. I don't have control over who dies and who lives, if I did a lot of people I care about wouldn't be dead. Bianacca, my other half sister for example, would still be alive. I saw my step-dad chasing after the woman, his blue eyes filled with worry and his red hair making him stand out like a sore thumb.

"Boy you pissed her off." Said a voice from beside me.

I snapped my head around to see Brandon casually leaning against the fence next to me, giving me a smirk. I had known Brandon my entire life, yet he never seemed to get any less annoying. I rolled my eyes at him, and responded with a casual:

"When do I not?"

Brandon chuckled.

"You know you could try to talk things out with her." Brandon said. I snorted.

"Yes, because she is obviously going to listen to me."

"You're lucky to have a mom, I wish I could talk to mine again." Brandon said looking down.

Brandon's mom had died when he was 10, and he had been raised by his father. I never met Brandon's mom, actually I had never met anyone from Brandon's family. I loved Brandon like a brother, I did, but I wasn't about to search the Underworld for his entire family. Yes, that is right Brandon's entire family is dead. They have been dead since about 1935. I think Brandon died sometime in the 1950's of old age. Yes, my best friend is a ghost who died of old age. Stubborn that one was, he is one of the only ghosts who prefers to haunt places. Which is why my dad sent him. Brandon, I mean. I didn't have a lot of friends growing up, so my dad sent me Brandon to make up for that. He was frozen at the age of 22, even though he probably died in his 60's.

"You want mine?" I asked Brandon. This time, he snorted. Brandon faded as my mother got closer, and continued to scream at me.

"YOU BRING HER BACK!' She yelled at me.

"I can't bring her back. Summon her spirit, sure, but bring her back? Sorry, no can do." I replied.

"Don't you sass me, or I will ground you young lady!" my mother retorted. I scoffed.

"Please, you have nothing to ground me from. And besides, I'm 19, I live on my own." I replied.

"Oh yes, at that silly little camp of yours, for children who are as bad as you."

"Well I mean they let me live there, give me food, which is more than you ever did."

As cruel as it sounded, it was the truth. I grew up at Camp-Halfblood. My whole life was there, and I didn't like leaving. I had always wanted adventure, and by living there I got that. I got to go on questest, however I definitley think the best adventure was last year when I fought in the Titan War. After my mouther recovered from the shock of me actually saying something, she reached out her hand and smacked me. I looked back at her, and I saw remorse in her eyes, but also fear.

"Alice...I'm so sor-" my mom began, but I cut her off, and stormed off.

"How about this mom, I'll just leave. You won't ever hear from me again, and you won't ever have to worry about me again. See you in hell." I said.

As I stormed away, I ran into my stepfather, Jim. He gave me a bone-crushing hug, and I'm pretty sure I stained his jacket with my tears.

"You take care of yourself alright," he said to me as he hugged me, "you're a good kid and you will always be welcomed at home. Love you Al."

"Thanks, love you to Jim. I'll send you a Christmas card." I said as he released me from the hug.

Jim had always seen my as a daughter, and he never blamed anything on me. His dad had been a child of Hypnos, so I think he kind of got how bad things happened to me and I just couldn't control them because I was a demigod. I stormed out of the cementary and over to my bike. I didn't bother with a helmet, having the Achille's curse and all. Since I was a 'Child of the Big Three,' when I was born my father bathed me in the river Styx for fear that my mother wouldn't be able to protect me from the monsters that were bound to find me, and just in case I never made it to Camp-Half Blood. Brandon had materialized by my motercyle, and was looking at me with a sad expression.

"You're leaving again." he stated.

"Sorry Bran, but I can't stay here forever. There isn't anything here for me." I responded as I slipped on my riding gloves.

"I'm here." he said.

"I know, but I can't settle down and have a life with you. I would love to stay here and live the rest of my days out with you, but I'm alive, and you're dead." I said as I got onto my motercyle.

"I just wish you would stay." He said while looking at the ground.

"Trust me, I wish I could stay too. But hey, I'll be back." I said giving him a small smile.

Brandon smiled, gave a nod of his head, and then he was gone. I started my motercyle, and began speeding down the road, leaving my hometown behind. It would be about a five hour drive to Camp-Half Blood and most of the drive consisted of nothing but wide-open high way. Which is why I was kind of suprised when I saw a 1960's London police box sitting in the middle of the highway about three hours into my drive.

**A/N: I seriously considered stopping here, but I'm not that cruel.**

I skidded to a stop, thankfully not hitting the box, however I came pretty damn close. I got off my motercyle, and walked up to the box.

"What in the gods name is this?" I said no one in particular. When I walked around to the other side, I noticed that a man was laying down in the middle of the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I ran over to the man, who was wearing a torn up blue shirt, torn up tie, torn up dress pants, and a pair of converse. He had some sore of blue/silver device thingy in his hand, and he was unconcious. I ran up to him, and began shaking him trying for him to wake up. I didn't have a cell phone to call anyone, and I couldn't just leave him there.

"Hey, hey buddy, you gotta wake up. Come on, I know you aren't dead." I said while smaking his face around. I knew he was still alive because, well, I'm the daughter of Hades, I just know these things.

"Come on man, wake up." I said. Finally, I heard him groan.

"YES! Thank the gods you're alive!" I said. I saw his eyes start to flicker, and finally he opened them to reveal a pair of hazel eyes that matched his mess of brown hair.

"Why did you say thank the gods?" He asked me. I chuckled.

"Seriously? I find you passed out in the middle of the road, and you are asking me why I said 'Thank the gods?'" I said.

He began to sit up, so I backed up and helped him up to his feet.

"Anyways, hello, I'm the doctor." He said while extending his hand. Since he was finally speaking clearly, I was intrigued to discover he was from England.

"Hello Doctor, I'm Alice." I said while taking his hand and shaking it. He looked at me stragely.

"Aren't you goin to ask me 'Doctor who?" he said. Now it was my turn to look at him funny.

"No? If you wanted to tell me your name, you would've. Obviously you don't want to, so I won't make you." I said while dropping his hand. He smirked at me.

"Say, are you going anywhere improtant by chance?" he asked.

"Important, yes, but I can spare some time." I replied. He smiled like a 6 year old on Christmas morning.

"Well then, geronimo." He said while grabbing my hand and pulling me into the police box.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where it gets interesting.

**A/N: Okay so love it, hate it? I promised it would be longer than the last one and I think it was! So since it's like three in the morning, I'm going to head off to bed. 5 more reviews and I will publish the next chapter. Well, after I write it. ;)**


End file.
